


On The Run

by helpimsuicidal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, i made up a world and they are in it, it's nothing like the voltron show, this started out as an original story but im using voltron characters so it'd get noticed ig??, very very very au esque
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpimsuicidal/pseuds/helpimsuicidal
Summary: In a world where magic has been living amongst humans for decades, what happens when one girl throws off the balance? What happens when the fate of magic itself rests in the hands of her teenage brother? What happens when that boy's plans are completely thrown out of wack, and he has to deal with a prince and a life he never signed up for? Together a ragtag team of various magicians must work together to restore balance in the world and keep magic hidden and alive before it's too late.Except now with the voltron characters! Like seriously this has nothing to do with voltron but the characters.





	On The Run

Lance was running. At this point that was all he could do. He ran until he couldn’t breathe, and even then he kept running. Why was he running? He couldn’t stop for even moment otherwise It would get him. What was It? It was elusive, mysterious, and couldn’t be caught. It was a blur. Like the darkness It disappeared, only to return. It came back for people. Vulnerable people. Innocent, weak, and fragile people. Lance was none of those. Until It found him. It didn’t want Lance, It knew it couldn’t have him. It wanted his sister. It wanted Veronica, but Lance wouldn’t let It have her. His mother banished It from their house. Lance was confused to say the least. He didn’t know what was happening or how that light shot out of his mother’s hands with a simple incantation. He didn’t know what the thing was or why it wanted his sister.

 

“Lance, get to the city. Run from here as fast as you can, and go to the city.” His mother said. Lance could tell she was struggling to remain calm.

 

“But mami, what was that _thing_?”Lance asked as his mother pushed him.

 

“A Stealer, Lancito. I can’t explain this to you. Go to the city, and find someone who can. Lance please-”

 

Before his mother could finish a Stealer came and took her mother and sister. It whizzed past Lance and knocked him to the ground. He tried to say the incantation his mother did to make it go away, but he couldn’t. He didn’t know how or what he was doing. The Stealer laughed and mocked him before trying to take him to. So Lance did what his mother told him to. He ran. He left his home. His tears flew away with the wind as he sprinted towards the city. He didn’t once look back out of fear of what was behind him. Soon enough Lance had reached the city. He slowed down a bit until a rowdy gang of guys started whistling and following him. Lance wanted to run once more, but his feet wouldn’t let him. His body was so tired, lungs sore, and his brain begging for him to stop. Before Lance could formulate a solid plan, he was yanked into an alleyway. The boys behind him didn’t know what happened so they groaned and walked off. Lance had his eyes closed. He was too afraid to open them. _It could be a Stealer._ He thought to himself. _This is it, this is the end._

 

“Open your eyes.” A voice said. Lance slowly opened one eye at a time, and was shocked at what he saw. It wasn’t a Stealer. It was a girl. She seemed to be Lance’s age, if not a bit older. She had long white hair that flowed down her back, and dark chocolate skin.

 

“Who are you?” Lance asked once he was sure he was semi-safe. The stranger looked back and simply shushed him before poking her head out of the alleyway, and scanned the area.

 

“Excuse me? I am speaking to you!” Lance exclaimed slowly growing more and more irritated with the strange girl. _How fucking rude_.

 

The girl leveled Lance with a glare. “Do you ever shut up?” she asked.

 

“Not when some random stranger I don’t know pulls me into an alleyway.” Lance said crossing his arms and cocking a hip.

 

“Well, princess, this random stranger just saved your fucking life. You could have gotten yourself into so much trouble Lance, there are Stealers out here!” The stranger exclaimed.

 

“Wait how do you know my name? And what are Stealers, my mother mentioned those before she….” Lance began trailing off towards the end of the sentence, not wanting to remember the events that happened only hours before.

 

“Matt, a Viewer, said Tilda’s son would be coming. I’ll explain this to you when we get back home.” The stranger said.

 

“This sounds hella shady.” Lance said suspiciously.

 

“I mean do you even have another choice?” The stranger deadpanned, hailing over a taxi.

 

“Can I at least get your name?”

 

“Allura.”

 

Lance and Allura got into the taxi, and Lance didn’t really register the fact that Allura had given some random address. Lance assumed this what Allura meant when she said “home”. He knew he should be more worried about the fact that he was about to run away with someone he barely even knew, yet somehow they knew his name and his mother’s name, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. Lance brought his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees as he stared out the window and pondered his situation.

 

“Hey, Lance, wake up.” Someone, Lance belatedly registered as Allura, said shaking his shoulder.

 

“Hmm- what- did I fall asleep? Where are we?” Lance said rubbing his eyes and yawning.

 

“Yeah princess, you fell asleep. We’re home.” Allura said smiling and nodding towards the window.

 

As Allura paid the cab driver and sent him off, Lance stood in front of the giant mansion in awe. Allura grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the front doors. Lance was startled out of his wonder when the door slammed open and an old man stood at the door.

 

“ALLURA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” Lance had to cover her ears due to the force of this man’s voice.

 

“Coran, we told you, I had to get Tilda’s son Lance.” Allura said gesturing to Lance. Lance awkwardly waved.

 

“This is Tilda’s son? The Stealer or the Banisher?” The old man, Coran, said immediately softening.

 

“Yeah, we have to find the others, and explain to him what the hell is going on.” Allura said. “And oh he’s a Banisher, like Tilda.”

 

Lance smiled at Coran as he walked inside with Allura. He followed her until they got to this library type room. Lance hadn’t noticed there were people in the room until Allura cleared her throat and gestured him over. Then, Lance realize there were 3 other people in the room. A short girl with messy brown hair. A buff guy standing by the fireplace with floppy brown hair and a yellow bandana. Another guy had jumped up when Lance arrived, he was skinny, short, and had floppy brown hair, and looked just like the other girl.

 

“Uh, hi?” Lance said waving.

 

“Lance it’s so good to see that you got here safely, I trust Allura got you here alright?” The short brown haired guy said excitedly.

 

“Um yeah- sorry but how do you know me?” Lance asked him, trying to sound as polite as possible.

 

“Oh! My dear, I should have introduced myself before just springing up. I’m just so excited to see you!” He said clapping his hands. “My name is Matt, and I’m a Viewer. I had a dream last night of Stealers coming to steal your mother and sister, and you were meant to come to the city. So I sent Allura to go get you.”

 

“I’m.... extremely confused.” Lance said expressing his feelings on this whole situation.

 

“Right okay, I’ll explain.” The shorter girl said coming to stand by Matt. “My name is Pidge. I assume you haven’t been exposed to any information about the mystical world, so I guess that’s where we’ll start. Hunk can you give me the book please?” Pidge said directing her question towards the muscular guy by the fireplace. He came back with a thick ass book, and Lance was already dreading this.

 

“So, there are 5 types of people in this world. Stealers, Banishers, Viewers, Restorers, and Normals. Stealers are made of darkness, and they technically aren’t real people. They are corrupted people. They are born with the destiny of corruption. They take happiness, memories, things, and people from the Mortal Realm and take them to the Land of the Stolen. Banishers are people born to repel the Stealers and protect the Mortal Realm. Restorers are the balance. They make sure Stealers don’t steal too much, but make sure the Banishers don’t get out of control. Restorers make up the royal families and powerful people in the world. Only the Restorers know where the Land of the Stolen is. Viewers are people who get glimpses of futures and various timelines depending on what decision is taken and when. They act as advisors to the Restorers. Finally, Normals are people born without any of these abilities. They are born without anything. At one point, Magical People made up the entire population, but one day the Stealers grew rampant and stole most of the magic from the world. There were very few magical people left, but they built up the population, and here we are. However, there are VERY few Banishers left in the world.Your mother was one of them.” Pidge explained.

 

“What does this have to do with me?” Lance asked once he got the gist of what he was just told.

 

“The Restorers destroy people who mess with the order of the world. Your mother was a Banisher but she gave birth to a Stealer. Your sister Veronica. Before the Restorers could take her away your mother went into hiding. The Restorers gave up on her. However, now she’s in the Land of the Stolen.” Pidge explained.

 

“So, what am I?”

 

“You’re a Banisher.” Matt chimed in.

 

“Great. Wonderful. Peachy.” Lance said sitting down grabbing his head.

 

“It’s a lot to take in. Maybe the best thing for you to do is get some sleep. We’ll wake you up tomorrow and we’ll go down to the adoption agency, to give Allura legal custody of you and change your last name.” Hunk said.

 

“Wait, but if we change his custody to Allura then he’ll have to register.” Pidge said nervously.

 

“Register for what?” Lance asked confused.

 

“Every time the royal family has a prince, once that prince turns 18, law requires that one girl be randomly chosen from each sector of the kingdom and be brought up to the kingdom where she may or may not be chosen as the prince’s bride-to-be and the Queen for the rest reign.” Matt explained. “However, since now the Prince is gay as fuck it would be all the boys in the land.”

 

“Well I mean we are in the city, there are tons of guys registering from here, the odds that he’s chosen are very low.” Allura said. “Besides we don’t have much of a choice. If he stays a runaway, the Restorers will come and find him. Then he’ll certainly be killed.”

 

“Well I don’t want to be killed, so sure I guess I have to register. Which, by the way, the whole registering thing is so fucking dumb.” Lance said grumbling.

 

“You’re not wrong.” Hunk said laughing. “Coran will take you to your room.”

 

Lance nodded and followed the old woman out of the library-esque room. Coran was rambling on about something, but Lance was much too tired to keep up with the conversation. The two of them walked up the stairs and down the hall towards a big bedroom. Coran waved as he left the room and that was when Lance realized that he was still in the clothes he ran away in. He stripped off his shirt and pants and was left in the undergarments he wore underneath. He climbed in the big comfortable bed and thinking about the situation of his life, fell straight asleep.


End file.
